Dragon Quest War between the Legendary Super Saiyan!
by bopdog111
Summary: The final chapter of the Saiyan trilogy! Broly, and Paragus have came to eliminate Daken! It'a all up to the D-Warriors to stop the duo from destroying the Dragovian Sanctuary. Can they all succeed? And what about Alistair II he is never going to leave the Sanctuary since Xeha made him his heir. What will happen?
**I don't own DBZ or Dragon Quest!**

 **Daken: But Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint owns my name and Alistair II.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **In space.**

Everything was destroyed and standing in front of the destruction was a man smirking. He is wearing a golden necklace, boots, wristbands, and a belt that all sport blue jewels like his crown, along with golden bands on his upper arms and neck has tanned skin, and black hair that stopped on his upper back.

"H-How dare you! This isn't a dream. THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!" A voice yelled at him. The man looked over to find a alien with two horns on his head, purple battle armor which is damaged, three large toes, a long tail, and a scouter which is broken. The alien is greatly wounded on his knees and palms breathing heavily. "Some decisions have consequences Frieza and destroying Planet Vegeta is one of them." The man said.

Frieza growled before saying "And who might you be!?" "I'm the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. This is what happens if you destroy Planet Vegeta." Broly said. "A Saiyan!? The only Saiyans that are left are supposed to be Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta!" Frieza yelled. "There are some others who survived. Bye." Broly said as he fired a blast at Frieza destroying the galactic overlord.

"First Kold, next Cooler, and now Frieza." Broly said. "Good job Broly." A voice said. Broly looked over to see another man wearing green and red battle armor of yardrat, a scar on his right eye, green armguards, red skin, a brown furry belt, white boots, a white cloak, and black hair.

"Father." Broly said. "Broly i have just heard from Moah that the Turles Crusher Corps. is offline by something called Dragovians. Were going to Draco i see them as a threat to our plan." Broly's father smirked. "Paragus?" A voice ask. Paragua and Broly looked over to find a Frieza soldier.

"Yes." Paragus said as he fired a blast at him killing him. "Broly did you manage to find Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta?" Paragus ask. "No father." Broly answered. "Hm maybe these Dragovians are better than i thought." Paragus said. "Father i round some spacepods before i depose of Dodoria." Broly said.

Paragus smirked and said "Good Broly let's go." Then he and Broly went to the station.

* * *

 **Back at Draco on a beach!**

"Yeah!/Hey come on Yangus that's not fair!/Catch me if you can Rosalind!/ANGELO!/Hahahahaha!/It's pronounced 'Charm-LAY'!/Who cares!?/This is fun!" Everyone said. After a few months after Turles the gang is relaxing on a beach. Bangers and Mash are swimming together, Alistar II is making a sand castle, Rosalind is trying to catch Yangus, Marcello is chasing Angelo who keeps laughing, Charmles and King Clavius are just talking with each other, and Jessica with Red, Trode, Cash, Carrie and Medea trying to get a tan.

As for Daken he is just seeing the whole thing with a smile in only trunks laying on a beach chair, with a umbrella below him. "This is the life. Nothing will ever ruin this evening." Daken said. He looked to see Angelo telling Alistair II something with Marcello out of breath "They are the Seven Sages the ones who sealed the Lord of Darkness Rhapthorne." "Whoa." Alistair II said. Muchie who is really Chen Mui thought _Perhaps i should tell him._ Muchie came out of Daken's poach and transformed into Chen Mui.

"Daken." Chen Mui said. Daken looked at Chen Mui and ask "Yeah grandfather?" "I am afraid what i'm about to say will ruin it. Xeha use to be the lord of the Dragovians right?" Chen Mui ask. Daken nodded as Chen Mui said "Well since Alistair is the new Lord than than... he must stay at the sanctuary for the rest of his life since he is the new guardian."

Daken stood up and yelled in shock "ARE YOU CRAZY!? THERE'S NO WAY I'M LETTING MY SON DO THAT!" Chen Mui said "I know after Turles i tried telling the elders to stop this but..."

* * *

 **At the Dragovian sanctuary!**

Two spacepods landed as the Dragovians surrounded them. The pods opened revealing Paragus, and Broly. They floated up and landed in front of the pods. "So this is Draco." Broly said as he looks around. "Not quite yet my son. This is only the Dragovian sanctuary." Paragus said. "Humans!? What are humans doing here!?" A Dragovian yelled as he steps toward them. The Dragovian is wearing a blue robe, a long white beard, black shoes, holding a staff, a sliver crown, and black eyes.

Paragus looked at the Dragovian and said "Please i assure you we are not Humans we are only Saiyans." "Don't try to spout some nonsense!" The Dragovian yelled. "Very well. Broly?" Parugus nodded his head toward Broly as he nodded. Paragus ducked as Broly fired a blast at the Dragovian killing him and worrying the Dragovian citizens.

"Now Broly to get the Half-Dragovian's attention we should attack the sanctuary." Paragus said as he fired a blast at a building. "Yes father." Broly said before he charged at one of the Dragovians and punch threw his chest. The two of them didn't notice an injured Dragovian made his way out of the sanctuary.

* * *

 **Back at the beach!**

"... And that's how it must be." Chen Mui said. Daken only stood there in shock. Daken slowly got on his knees and cried like he never before. "I can't believe this. If only Xeha was still alive." Daken sobbed. "This decision may be tough but at least you can come to the sanctuary to see him sometimes." Chen Mui said. "OY GUV!" Yangus yelled. Daken quickly stood up and wiped his tears off to look at Yangus.

"Yes Yangus?" Daken ask. "Guv' i believ' that if Red and i get marrie' it would be 'reat. But to keep it unde' control how can i purpose to her?" Yangus ask. _Yet another lame question Yangus ask me._ Daken thought. "Master... Chen Mui!" A voice said. All of them including the ones at the beach looked over to find the injured Dragovian. They ran over with Daken catching him. "What happened?" Chen Mui ask in shock.

"Two people... came to the... sanctuary and... said they want Daken. They also... said they are... something called... 'Saiyans'." The injured Dragovian said shocking them before he died. "YOU WOT?! More Saiyans'!?" Yangus said. "Oh god when will they leave us alone?" Daken ask in annoyance.

"It sounds like they are invading Xia's home." Angelo said. "We must stop them!" Chen Mui said. "And here we thought were scott free!" Red said upset. "We must not let them destroy the sanctuary! Besides Grandfather it is the only thing i have of my mother!" Daken said. "RIGHT GUV'!" Yangus said.

* * *

 **In Ascantha!**

King Pavan is still relaxing his kingly duties thanks to Ishmahri. He would never forget that day.

* * *

 _Flashback begins:_

 _King Pavan was still mourning his wife Sasha's death in his throne room. Then suddenly the sound of a harp fills the air. He looked and saw Ishmahri with Daken, Yangus, Angelo, and Jessica. "Oh grieving soul. May the moon's rays trace the scenes enacted here long ago..." Ishmahri said with a smile. He started playing his harp as a woman in a yellow royal dress is dancing on the throne room while chuckling._

 _King Pavan looked around in shock as he sees her disappearing and reappearing around the room. He stopped walking forward in front of her. "...What is this? A dream? An illusion? No... No... I remember this... you..." Pavan said. He went to touch her as she disappeared again._...is wrong...? What is wrong? _The woman ask. Pavan turned around and said "...Sasha! I missed you so! These two years i've thought of nothing but you. Ever since you passed away..."_

 _Sasha chuckled and said_ You're not still fretting about this morning's missive are you? You mustn't. You made the right decision. You're always so lenient with people. But sometimes you need to be firm too. That's a king's duty. Everybody believes in you. You must stand tall and proud. Ascantha is your country. _She disappeared again and Pavan heard her said_ Oh yes! I have news! The innkeeper's dog has had a puppy! He wants us to think of a name! _Pavan turned around to see himself and Sasha on the throne._

 _"Is that... me? Yes i remember this. It was the spring before last. So this is a memory from the past?" Pavan ask with his hand near his mouth._ A puppy you say? ...What do you think? No doubt you've already thought of a good name for it! _Past Pavan_ _said._ It's a secret. _Sasha said._ Why? If you've thought of a name then i'm sure it's splendid. Tell me! _Past Pavan said in excitement._

Surely you have a suggestion too? A name for this puppy? _Sasha ask._ But i'm sure yours- _Past Pavan was cutoff when Sasha cupped his face in her hands._ Shush now Pavan. I think any name you came up with would be simply perfect. My dear king. You're a wise and kind man. You should follow your own instincts. I was planning to use the name you thought of. That's all i'd decided. _Sasha said with a smile._

 _Pavan went to the throne cup his face in his hands and said "...Ah yes. She was always like that always giving me so much encouragement. Sasha... Why..." He heard his past self said_...Sasha. Why are you always so strong? _He looked to see him and Sasha on the rug._ Because my mother gives me strength. _Sasha said._ Your mother? But she passed away years ago... _Past Pavan said._

I never told you but i was very timid as child so weak and afraid. And every day my mother would try hard to encourage me. When she died i was so sad and lonely. But then I realized... If i went back to my old weak self i would have nothing left of my mother at all. It would be just as if she had never existed. I realized i had to be strong. That i must remember her words of encouragement and everything she taught me. ...That way she'll live on inside me for always. For ever... _Sasha explained_

 _Pavan walked beside his past self and said "Sasha. Your right... I should be mire like you..." Sasha disappeared and reappeared on a set of stairs and ask_ Shall we go out onto the terrance? The weather's so nice today. It would be lovely to enjoy the breeze together. _Pavan and his past self walked up and they took her hand as they merge together. They walked up with the D-Warriors and Ishmahri still playing his harp following them._

 _The sun begin to rose as the royal duo looked on._ Look! Your country stretches before us as far as the eye can see! Oh! Ascantha is so beautiful! _Sasha said. Pavan replied "...Yes. Beautiful Sasha... So beautiful."_ My darling king. For people to live their lives happily... you must be strong... _Sasha said. She then disappeared when Pavan tried to hug her._

 _Pavan went to his knees as Ishmahri stopped playing his harp and disappeared back to the Moonshadow realm. "...I remember. Everything you ever told me lives on inside my heart. Forgive me Sasha. ...I've finally opened my eyes. I'm sorry for being so sad and lonely. ...At last i've finally awoken from my long and terrible nightmare." Pavan said._

 _Flasback end:_

* * *

Pavan saldy said "Oh Sasha." Two men came inside the throne room one has a white Gi, green undershirt, blue belt, black and yellow shoes, his hair is very spiky, a tail (Telling he is a Saiyan.) wrapped around his hip, and has a scar on his cheek. Another is a man with black spiky hair that was out in different directions, he was wearing a blue gi, black pants, blue armbands, black and blue shoes, there was also a sword behind his back, and he had a saiyan tail waving behind him (A/N: This is Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint's Xenoverse OC.)

"Your highness." The one with the sliver hair said as he and the other bowed. "Fou-Lu, Kakarot. So nice to see you two here today." Pavan said with a smile. The one with a sword known as Kakarot Raditz's younger brother ask "King Pavan is there a reason why you called us here?" Pavan frowned and said "Yes Kakarot. I saw two more of those spacepods and it's starting to worry me. I want you two to check it out and see what they are." "Yes my king!" Fou-Lu, and Kakarot said as they walked out.

"Kakarot... you think they are another of our kind?" Fou-Lu ask. Kakarot said "I think so. I hope Raditz is here let's go!" Then they fly toward Paragus, and Broly's pods.

* * *

 **With the heroes.**

Everyone made it to the sanctuary. Chen Mui unlocked the door as they rushed in. They looked around seeing the sanctuary is a total wreck. Everyone also sees that the spacepods are at the middle. "Damn!" Daken yelled. Yangus looked up and said "Guv up ther'!" They all looked up seeing Paragus descending slowly as he looks at them with a smirk.

"You must be a Saiyan!" Daken yelled as Alistair II sneaked out of there. "Yes and you must be the Half-Dragovian who killed Raditz, and the Turles Crusher Corps." Paragus said. "Who are you?" Angelo ask. "I am Paragus. And that guy behind that woman beside you Daken is my son Broly." Paragus said. Everyone looked behind Jessica to see Broly.

"Hey there." Broly said. Everyone sense Broly's power and couldn't believe it. "Holy-" Marcello paused. "Yes i know what your thinking. To answer your question Broly was born with a power level of 10,000." Paragus smirked. "10,000? Impossible." Daken said slowly. Broly then transformed. His tail and hair turn gold, his pupils turned green, and his nair is standing up. "Now what's that!?" Medea ask. "That's Super Saiyan. Unlike Turles his is more stronger. What you saw from Turles was Flase Super Saiyan. This is the real thing." Paragus answered.

"Guv ther' ver' powerfu'!" Yangus said. "Alright everyone who can't fight hide." Daken said. King Clavius, Cash, Carrie, Medea, Trode, and, Rosalind ran toward a destroyed building to hide. "Alright here's the plan: Marcello, you, me, Angelo, Jessica, and Yangus will take care of Broly. The rest of you handle Paragus." Daken said as everyone nodded.

They waited as a rock fell. After it hit the ground the gang charged. Daken, and Bangers slashed but both Broly, and Paragus dodge them. Daken slashed but Broly dodge it and he punched Daken away as Angelo tries to thrust but Broly avoided that and kicked Angelo away Jessica hit Broly with her whip as he turned appeared in front of her and slapped her to the ground. Daken mad seeing that charged and tried to slash Broly but the Saiyan blocked it with his armguard and headbutted Daken away. Marcello did a Gigaslash as it hit Broly but it only made a bruise on him as he charges and punched Marcello in the stomach. Marcello cough up blood as Broly kicked him away. Angelo equip a bow and fired an arrow but Broly caught it and kneed Angelo away. Yangus tried a Helm Splitter but it didn't do a thing on Broly as he blasted Yangus to a house.

With the others Mash tried to clock Paragus but the Saiyan grabbed his kid size club and broke it in half as Bangers tried to slash but Paragus jumped to dodge that and he slap Bangers to the ground. Charmles tried to slash with his dagger but Paragus grabbed his hand and rotated him around to the ground Red charged and tried to slash but Paragus appeared behind her and give a Karate Chop to her neck knocking her unconscious Mash punched Paragus leg as he grabbed his hand while Hissing in pain while Paragus kicked him away and Bangers tried to slash again but Paragus grabbed his sword and headbutted him to the ground.

Kakarot and Fou-Lu arrived and saw the fight. Broly grabbed Daken's sword and broke it in half. Daken realized they are outmatched. "Everyone activate tension!" Daken yelled as the ones fighting Broly nodded. **"100% Tension!"** Everyone yelled as a pink aura surrounded them. They charged and attacked all over but he kept dodging all of their moves.

"Weak." Broly calmly said before he kicked all of them out of the way. Fou-Lu said "Kakarot. I believe we found the source of the pods." "None of them are Raditz." Kakarot said. He then sees Broly with Angelo, Daken, Yangus, Jessica, and Marcello fighting him. "That guy right there does look familiar." Kakarot said as he tilted his head.

Marcello chanted **"Gigaslash!"** Broly dodged it and kicked Marcello to the ground. "Should we help?" Fou-Lu ask not liking what he's seeing. "Yeah Fou-Lu!" Kakarot yelled happily. Broly turned hearing it and saw Kakarot he widen his eyes before making a very angry face and started chanting "Kakarot Kakarot Kakarot Kakarot Kakarot..." "Guv' what's he saying?" Yangus ask as he shakes his head.

Daken bruised and a little of blood on his clothes answered "Kakarot. He's saying Raditz' brother's name." "But why is he saying it?" Marcello ask. "KakaroT KakarOT KakaROT KAKAROT KAKAROT KAKAROT KAKAROT KAKAROT!" Broly yelled as he suddenly screamed catching everyone's attention and he charges at Kakarot.

Kakarot got hit by Broly's elbow. Kakarot floated in the air. "Hm you have Super Saiyan! Alright that makes things more fun!" Kakarot said happily. Then he transformed into another Super Saiyan. "Wot!?" Yangus ask in shock. "That guy has Super Saiyan to!?" Marcello ask in shock. Paragus sneaked out of there when no one was looking.

"Aw great!" Angelo said sarcastically. Medea saw Paragus sneaking out. "Guys let's stop him!" Medea said as Trode, King Clavius, Trode, Cash, Carrie, and Rosalind looked at the sneaking Saiyan. "I not sure Princess Medea we are not as strong as they are." King Clavius said. "Oh really? You want to know why this place is so important to Daken?" Medea ask. "Why?" King Clavius ask. "He is born here your brother mated with a Dragovian." Medea said.

King Clavius' face looked angry before he said "Don't start believing him. He was using my brother to get Charmles not to marry you." "Ah you don't know. Follow me everyone." Chen Mui said as they all followed forgeting about Paragus.

* * *

 **With them.**

Chen Mui lead everyone to two graves. One said 'Xia', and the other said 'Eltrio' "Alright Mr. Dragovian What's the deal here?" Carrie ask. "Princess Medea, King Trode, do these graves look familiar?" Chen Mui ask. Medea, and Trode looked at them and was sad after seeing realizing them. They both nodded. "Hey Carrie ask what's the deal?" Cash ask.

"Ah yes. King Clavius do one of the names on the grave on your right look familiar?" Chen Mui ask. King Clavius walked to it and widen his eyes seeing the name 'Eltrio' on it. "My... My brother..." King Clavius paused. "Yes i'm afraid. Let me explain to you everyone." Chen Mui began to explain the tale.

* * *

 _Chen Mui: Long ago some twenty years previous a curious Dragovian girl by the name of Xia decided to visit the world of the humans. There she chanced to meet a young prince named Eltrio. It was love at first sight! But her father Chen Mui none other than yours truly objected. He took Xia back home to the Dragovian Sanctuary so that the couple could never meet again._

 _He thought it was the right thing to do. He believed there would never be any way for a Dragovian and a human to build a happy life together. But he was wrong. His foolish decision caused no end of sadness and tragedy for his beloved daughter Xia. Shortly after Chen Mui forced his daughter back into the Sanctuary a human body was found just outside._

 _It was... Eltrio. He has fought desperately to find Xia again but died just before reaching the gates of the Sanctuary. The death of her true love wounded Xia to her very soul. She plunged into an inconsolable sorrow. Her life ebbed away from her day by day. One day even while absorbed in her grief Xia realized that she was pregnant with Eltrio's child._

 _Every single one of the Dragovians objected but she stood firm and decided to keep the baby. Xia delivered a healthy baby boy but in her weakened state she never recovered from the strain of childbirth and passed away soon after. The Council of Elders convinced a discussion to decide what should be done with Daken the half-human half-Dragovian child._

 _It took several years but finally the Council of Elders announced their final decision. The child's memory would be sealed away and he would be banished from the Sanctuary forever. Needless to say by this time Chen Mui had changed his mind. He argued against the cruel and close-minded decision at great length. But the Council of Elders refused to reverse it._

 _Chen Mui cursed himself for his powerlessness._

 _Shortly thereafter the Lord of the Dragovians or as we know Xeha Yui used his power to seal away the child's memories and the boy was expelled from the Sanctuary. The boy was Chen Mui's last remaining connection to his only daughter. He knew could never truly abandon the child. So Chen Mui begged Xeha Yui for permission to following his grandson into the human world._

 _Xeha Yui told Chen Mui that he would only allow it if Chen Mui disguised his true appearance as a mouse... and never spoke directly to Daken. Considering the hardship his grandson would be facing as an exile and an orphan in a totally new and unknown world... Chen Mui made up his mind at once. He transformed himself into the likeness of a mouse and chased after Daken as quickly as he could._

* * *

"And now you all know the whole story. My apologies for being the one responsible for Eltrio and Xia's deaths. Please forgive this doddering old man." Chen Mui said sadly. Rosalind, Cash, Carrie, and King Clavius were all very shocked King Clavius the most. "Wow. Daken never told us that." Cash told Chen Mui. "He didn't remember. Xeha's magic was to strong for him to remember. He didn't know about this till Xeha and i confessed it here." Chen Mui said.

"I think it was best he didn't remember. I mean it was very heartbreaking to know your an orphan. Me and Cash know his pain." Carrie said. "Even me. My parents were killed for years. I feel bad for him." Rosalind said sadly as she looked down. King Clavius looked at Eltrio's grave and said "So... Daken... was saying the truth all along. How could i have been so stubborn?"

"Father..." Medea said. "Yes my lovely Daughter i know." Trode said sadly. King Clavius stand up and said "Chen Mui. It wasn't your fault. You want to know what the hard part of being a King is? Doing what's right no matter what. You almost made the right decision. You just have no choice you were following your laws. We do wrong things for the reasons ever if others objected."

"So you forgive me for sending your brother to death?" Chen Mui ask. "Yes. It wasn't your fault." King Clavius said. "Hey Medea?" Carrie ask. "Yes?" Medea ask. "Was there something you said about Paragus?" Carrie ask. Medea widen her eyes before saying "Oh no! We have to stop him!"

* * *

 **With Paragus.**

"Dragovians and their Heavenly Dias." Paragus muttered as he walks through the Heaven like structure. He keeps blasting each monster that have tried to kill him. He made it to a platform and some stairs with no bars on them. He walked up and see Alistair II with Xeha's staff staring at the sky. "Sun, and Moon altogether. They just create a perfect day don't they Xeha? I am your Reincarnation as the new Lord Of The Dragovians. I will make sure everything here will still be safe what was i thinking?" Alistair II ask.

Paragus could've sworn he see's Xeha's ghost beside him. _"You just panicked. Since i made the sacrifice you did nothing but relax since Turles. Now as the new guardian you must make sure the Sanctuary never falls in chaos."_ Xeha's ghost said before he disappeared. "Your right. I will male sure." Alistair II said as he turned and sees Paragus. "Hmm. Let me guess your the one who killed Raditz and transformed into a Dragon against Turles?" Paragus ask.

"Indeed i am Paragus. Now what is it why you and Broly are here?" Alistair II ask. "I see your father and your team as a threat to me and my Son's plan. So i thought i will not allow you to live." Paragus said. "Sorry but your lives must be ended." Alistair II said as he transformed into a Divine Dragon. "Hmm Perhaps your power will be using for Broly." Paragus said as he makes a stance.

* * *

 **With the heroes!**

Angelo crashed into a wall. Broly's Super Saiyan aura is flaming like crazy. He screamed again and this time he was grown greatly big and his hair is a little green has, big muscles, and no pupils. Kakarot, Fou-Lu in Super Saiyan, Daken, Marcello, and Yangus are the only ones still standing. "Guv. I bleedin' think 'his is the tim' to say goodby'." Yangus said.

"No yet Yangus we are still standing." Daken said. Fou-Lu said "He's right!" He charged floated up with Kakarot and chanted **"KAMEHAMEHA!"** They fired big beams of blue energy that hit Broly but when the smoke cleared he was still standing unscathed. "Damn! **Lighting Thurst!** " Daken chanted as he charged and did a very strong thrust which Broly grabbed his spear and blasted him away "GUV!" Yangus yelled before Broly punched him away at the stomach.

Yangus coughed a lot of blood as he crashed on the wall. Marcello did a Kafrizzle which Broly destroyed with a Ki Blast which pushed the Templar Captain away. Kakarot, and Fou-Lu did Meteor Crashes as Broly dodged their attacks and he unleash a shockwave and punched them away. They crashed on the ground and Broly laughed like a crazy man. Daken rose up and saw everyone is down for the count. Everyone was very injured.

Daken his bandana was gone, has a lot of cuts, and bruises, torn up clothes, a few of his ribs are broken, and his right eye is swollen shut. "Why won't you just die?" Broly ask through his clench teeth. "Because this place is my home. I will not let you destroy it!" Daken yelled. "Daken!" He heard Paragus said. He looked and gasp with Broly. Paragus slightly injured is holding a beaten up Alistair II who is breathing slowly.

"Alistair!" Daken yelled. Alistair II opened his eyes and said "I'm sorry Daddy I wasn't able to-" "Now transfer your power to him." Paragus said. Alistair II holds his hands out to Broly and an energy shoots from his hands to Broly. When the light dimmed Broly is now wearing Dragovian armor. Paragus smirked "Now was that so hard?" He drops Alistair II to the ground.

Broly smirked "Thanks Father but i'm afraid that i'll take care of this myself. Goodbye!" "Broly?" Paragus ask. Broly charged up energy and fired a blast at him killing his father. Daken gasp. Medea, Trode, Chen Mui, King Clavius, Rosalind, Cash, and Carrie ran back and saw it. All of them gasp. "You killed your own father!" Daken said as the heroes standing back up and Angelo cast Omniheal on them.

"Your Crazy you stupid beast!" Charmles yelled. Broly said "He was stupid trying to thrust me. And Daken thanks to your son's power i will be invincible!" The Sanctuary then was remakes into a nightmarish look. Daken, and Chen Mui gasp along with the Dragovian citizens who were hiding in the Elder house.

"My home!" Chem Mui yelled. "The place where me and my mother were born! Broly... you will not GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Daken yelled. Everyone except the ones who can't fight charged they kept slashing thursting, or just punching. Broly blocks avoids or takes the strikes and hit them back. Broly blocked Angelo's Slash and kicked him away. Marcello tried to slash but Broly blocked it and punched him away.

Broly then unleashed a giant shockwave. All of them were pushed back Charmles ran behind Broly and stabbed his side with his Dagger. Broly grunted as Charmles keeps stabbing and blood rushes out. "Ha! Take that you stupid beast!" Charmles yelled as Broly turned to him and he kicked him away. Jessica tries to whip but Broly appeared in front of her and blasted her to a wall. Bangers and Mash tried to attack but Broly held their heads in his hands and blasted them.

Red throws her Dagger but Broly snapped it in half and knocked Red out. Yangus went for a helm splitter but his axe shattered the moment it hit his head. Broly elbowed Yangus out of their. Fou-Lu and Kakarot charged and delivered a lot of Ki attacks but Broly blocked them and he kicked them away. Daken went in for a Falcon Slash but Broly blocked them and punched Daken away.

He then laugh and use his power. When they light dimmed the heroes looked in horror seeing a giant Golden Great Ape with dragon scales eyes, wings, and tail. "Hahaha! Die! Die! DIE KAKAROT!" Great Dragon Broly yelled out. He fired a beam of energy from his mouth but then Empyrea appears and shield them all but shooting a Distribute Wave stopping Great Dragon Broly's attack.

"Empyrea!" Daken said in surprise. _"Daken! I have a plan! Everyone this is the place!"_ Empyrea said as she landed and laid out a wing. Someone walked down and everyone see a man dressed appropriately for combat, donning a blue Full Plate Armor, a helm that superficially resembles the helmet of Ortega with an added pony-tail, a large circular shield embedded with a red jewel in its center (possibly a ruby), and an impressively sized claymore sheathed at his side. "Mike." The man said.

Another man steeped out he wears blue for the most part, though the goggles that rest on his helmet are brown. His sword is typical aside from the hand cover built into the hilt, and his shield is adorned with a symbol. "Zac." The man said. Another man stepped down wearing a blue robe, a crown with a sapphire, brown gloves, yellow inner shirt, red cape, brown pants, and black boots. "Erdrick." The man said.

A man and woman stepped down wears a green tunic with a white shirt and white pants, adorned with a belt with a blue gem. His Zenithian Helm is decorated with a blue gem in the center and two wings which appear to be dragon like in design. He carries the scabbard of the Zenithian Sword on his waist behind his back and his shield strapped on his right shoulder. He has both his ears pierced with Slime Earrings on both of them. He has long flowing green hair that reaches his mid back. He has a medium build, being tall but not too muscular.

The woman wears what appears to be a leotard, which covers both her left arm and leg. She wears blue leg warmers covered by her boots. Like the Hero, she has long green hair, but hers is curly and appears to cover the wings on her Zenithian Helm (if it does have any at all.) She also has her ears pierced with Slime Earings and has bracelets on both her wrists. She carries the Zenithian Sword's scabbard on her right shoulder and weilds her shield on her left arm.

"Diego." The man said. "And Sophie." The woman said. Another man stepped down he regularly depicted in a purple turban and shroud with a white tunic underneath, an oaken staff held in his right arm. He has jet black long hair which he keeps at all times in a ponytail. It is often commented along the game that he has the same eyes as his mother, along with her ability to communicate with monsters. "Vet." The man said.

Two men stepped down. One has sticking up blue hair, clothes that resembles Daken's except it's grey, and yellow, brown boots, and green fingerless gloves. The other is wearing a green hoodie, green jacket, brown armor, light peach hair, peach pants, and black boots. "Morph." The blue hair man said. "And Terry." The brown armor man said.

A boy jumped down he has a green tunic, complete with a green hat that is the source of ridicule from Maribel. This hat covers his black messy hair. "Diabel!" The boy said. Another steps down he has red armor, brown smooth hair, blue in some parts, a dark brown sleeve shirt, yellow pants, and brown shoes. "Rojo." The boy said.

A man and woman stepped down who Yangus, and, Jessica recognized. The man has blue armor, dark blue pants, brown gloves, spiky brown hair, brown gloves, and yellow eyes. The woman is wearing red armor, peach hair, brown boots, and gloves, yellow eyes, and black shorts. "Luceus." The man said. "And Aurora." The woman said.

Mike, Zac, Erdrick, Diego, Sophie, Vet, Morph, Terry, Diabel, Rojo, Luceus, and Aurora lined up in front of them. "Daken. Let's take that guy out!" Daken said as he points at Great Dragon Broly. They looked their and Luceus said "He bears a striking resemblance to Shadroth. So here's the plan. Me, and Aurora will-" "Not one of your plans!" Aurora cut him off. "What you? Charging in without a strategy is pure folly!" Luceus yelled.

"Whoa. Sounds like you two really are a couple of trouble lovebirds." Marcello remarked. Luceus, and Aurora looked at him in shock before Aurora said "N-No it-it isn't like..." "None of my business. Let's just kill him now!" Marcello said. Daken nodded "Marcello's right! Anyone got a plan?" "I happy to got one!" Luceus said. "No way! You talk a lot." Aurora said. "I do." Vet said.

They looked at him and he said "Everyone we form a Gigaslash at him to kill him. But we need to weaken him first." "By estimating the time period their will be a 97% percent chance it will work." Luceus said. "Terry, Mike, Morph, Erdrick, and i will distract him, Diego, Sophie, Rojo, and Diabel get his attention to the air, Daken, Luceus, and Aurora you will charge up. The guys stay back." Vet said.

Terry, Mike Morph, Erdrick, and Vet charged at Great Dragon Broly, Diego, Sophie, Rojo, and Diabel got back on Empyrea and she fly to get Great Dragon Broly's attention. Luceus, Aurora and Daken charged up their magic. The heroes kept attacking him as he kepts trying to get them. After a few minutes the trio finally charged up.

"We're ready!" Daken said. The ran back as Great Dragon Broly charges up a breath attack. "1, 2, 3, FIRE!" Vet yelled as they all chanted **"Gigaslash!** " They fired it and it broke through Great Dragon Broly's attack as he widen his eyes. He was then hit in the chest. It blasted a hole on his stomach. "Curse you! KAKAROT!" Great Dragon Broly yelled as he dissolves.

A sunlight emmits on the area. "We... We did it!" Daken said. Yangus reacted "WE'VE DONE IT GUV! WE GON' AND BLEEDIN' DONE IT!" Terry told Empyrea and she ask _"Are you sure?"_ "Yes i feel like this place may be the place i need for my dream." Terry said. _"Very well."_ Emypera said. "Luceus, Aurora!" Jessica yelled. They duo turned around and saw her "Jessica Yangus!" Yangus and Jess waved to them as Daken saw it and was confused.

Marcello went over and healed Alistair II but he still can't get up. "Alistair is there something wrong?" Marcello ask. "I nearly set the Sanctuary sank in chaos. I can't be seen again." Alistair II said sadly. Daken went over to them and ask "Jessica, Yangus you know these two?" "Who are you?" Luceus ask. "Luceus, Aurora this is my husband Daken." Jessica said as she gave Daken a peck.

"*Gasp* Jessica your married!" Aurora said. "Yep!" Jessica said. "Crikey! Luceus how's blue doin'?" Yangus ask. "You mean Healix? He's doing great. I'll tell him you said Hi." Luceus answered. "Jessica, Yangus who are these two?" Daken ask. "These are Luceus, and Aurora the same people we told you guys about." Jessica said.

"Oh. I'm Daken this place is my home. The Dragovian Sanctuary. I'm Half-Dragovian Half-Human also." Daken said. "A hybrid huh?" Luceus ask. "Yeah." Daken said. "Are you two Jessica, and Yangus?" Vet ask. "Yeah." Yangus said. "Bianca, and Nera i'm their groom to be. I just married one of them and i chose Bianca." Vet said. "Whoa!" Luceus said.

 _"Everyone! Time to get back!"_ Emypera said. All of the heroes except Terry got back on. "Terry you coming?" Morph ask. "Nah. I'll stay here. These place will help." Terry said. Empyrea then flew off. "Alistair Albert The Second." A voice said. They looked to see the Dragovian Elders walking toward them. "Yes?" Alistair II ask. "The Sanctuary is in need of it's Guardian so you have to help us." A Elder said. "Wait!" A voice said. They looked to see Daken. "Let me become the new Guardian!" Daken said shocking Chen Mui.

"Daken you know what will happen!" Chen Mui said. "What?" Jessica ask. "Alistair is the new guardian. Since Xeha's gone Alistair is in need. But once it's done he will never leave the Sanctuary staying for the rest of his life." Daken explained shocking everyone. "Daddy!" Alistair II said. "I have more Dragovian blood in me! I am also his father!" Daken said.

The Elders whispered it out and one of them said "We all accepted. Are you sure you want to go through this?" "Yes so that Alistair will still have a normal life." Daken answered. The Elders chanted before Xeha's power from the battle flows through Daken now. "Crikey Guv'." Yangus said trying to hold his sobs. "Well now. It seems you made the right choice like a king. Names Terry. I'll be back sometime for training." Terry said as he walks beside Medea.

"Sounds like you got a rival now." Angelo said. "Sweetheart. Promise me we will see each other again." Jessica said. "I promise." Daken said. "Whoa no wonder." Kakarot said. "Who are you two anyway?" Marcello ask. "Fou-Lu is my name this is Kakarot." Fou-Lu said as Kakarot waved. "What!? Your Raditz' brother and Turles' cousin!?" Daken ask.

"You know them?" Kakarot ask. "Yes we end their lives because they were dangerous i'm sorry." Daken said. Kakarot mumbled quietly "Fools." "Daken." Daken turned to see King Clavius with a guilty look. "Yes?" Daken ask. "Chem Mui told me the whole story. Please forgive me for accusing you like that before you and Jessica got married." King Clavius said. "You now finally believe i'm your nephew?" Daken ask as Charmles made a face of horror.

"Yes." King Clavius said as Charmles fainted. "Great. I'll bet father is now happy to know that." Daken said. He looked at everyone and said sadly "Goodbye everyone." They nodded and left with sad faces. Daken saw them Closed the door and now Daken the new Lord Of the Dragovians is now active.

* * *

 **Took me so long! Greymon hope you like it! Be sure to review!**


End file.
